You Found Me
by DElove32
Summary: "Life is a mess. But it has its glorifying moments every now and then; the moment's people cling to when the dark parts inevitably kick back in. The moments I've only had glimpses of..." Elena has everything taken from her and is forced into slavery under the ruling vampires. When her hope dwindles, rebellious human Damon Salvatore gives her reason to fight. UNDER CONSTRUCTION.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: So I've decided to revisit this story. If you've read it in the past, you would know that I haven't updated in a very long time. But, I've been reading over it recently, cringing at grammar and certain storylines. I realized this has potential to be better than it is. So I'm going to fix it up for you guys:)**

**I wanted to try something new. I've been reading some of the slavery fanfics and they can be so good, so I've decided to try one out myself. So here it is please be nice...**

* * *

Of all the things I could be doing right now, of all the things I _need_ to be doing, I find myself rocking on the ancient porch swing on my front porch. My father had built it when I was a little girl, trying to provide a luxury in our worn down, poor lives. It took him months to build, due to his laborious work schedule at the wood mill, but it's the nicest piece of furnisher my family has ever owned, even if it does creak. I sway back and forth, admiring the radiant colors splashed across the sky. It was something my family used to do before nightfall, my moms idea to bring us all together before the impending long day. In those moments, we were happy, despite our predicament.

Sitting here now on my empty porch, without my dad's strong arm wrapped around my shoulder, without my mom's bell-like laughter filling the space after one of brother's stories, I feel like I could cry forever.

My parents are gone, and my little brother Jeremy was ripped from my hands, leaving me indefinitely. As much as I hate to pity myself, I can't help it this time. I'm alone now, and I'm going to be sold tomorrow. A vampire will buy me like cattle and I will be a slave to the evil creature. Every ounce of self-respect and freedom I have will slowly drain away.

* * *

My parents died a week ago.

Jeremy and I went to town to find whatever food we could buy with three dollars. As we walked back up the dirt road toward our small cottage we heard the most horrifying scream come from the house. Jeremy dropped the loaf of bread and carton of eggs on the hard ground, surely shattering each shell. He stood dumbfounded while I had already taken off. The front door was wide open, partially hanging off its hinges. Right then I knew what I was about to find would surly scar me.

I looked around until I found them. There, lying on the kitchen floor, was the bloodied body of my mother, her head severed from her corpse. I screeched, mortified.

"Oh my god-" I gasped, squeezing my chest painfully.

"Dad?!" I shouted throughout the house when I didn't see him. But as I stared with shocked eyes at my mother, I noticed her hand stretching, touching another. My father's body lay behind the small island, head still intact but his neck was bent in an unnatural way. There was one obvious similarity about the carcasses; both were coated, drenched in blood. Their hands were outstretched, reaching for each other.

Whoever did this had fled and left no evidence… or so they thought. When I crumbled to floor, gasping desperately for air, I noticed the pair of holes piercing the skin of my mother's neck and the identical ones on my father. A vampire. It _killed_ them.

* * *

The funeral had followed the next day. It's a rule in our tiny town, a law, to have the dead buried as soon as possible after said death. They don't like mourners, after all _they_ are vampires. Human life means little to them so they don't like to make a large ordeal of one's death. In a way it does make sense, every life is a means to an end. We are weak. We are bodies and flesh and blood.

But death still matters, a concept vampires don't grasp since they no longer have to worry about it themselves.

The service was short. No one dared to cry, always aware of the hunters eyes constantly watching for the weak. The small crowd was a sea of black suits and gowns. Few words were said about each, my mother and father. Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. I didn't get the luxury to get a last look of my loved ones, due to the closed caskets. Probably better though, to keep them closed since their bodies aren't completely intact. There's only so much makeup can fix.

Then the caskets were lowered into the earth. Everyone drifted shortly after, but I stayed. I lay on the cold ground beside the holes and stared at the fluffy clouds and bright sunshine blankly. All I could think was how disgusted I was that the sun could shine on a day like this. It should be pouring rain from a gray sky. There should be lightning breaking trees in half and thunder shaking houses, scaring children. It felt like the sky was sneering in my face, teasing me. I scowl at it.

"How can you do it?" I asked the sky rhetorically. I don't understand how it can function so happily on such a dark, somber day.

The sun laughs in my face and shines brightly into my eyes.

* * *

I was worried about Jeremy. He was angry at everything and anyone. He would have raging outbursts the days that followed until his departure. He yelled like I had never seen, even resorted to throwing objects. It was so different than his normally light, humorous personality. I still don't understand how my loving brother could be the same as this boy.

All the while, I was drone-like. I felt numb. I couldn't register that my mom and dad were...gone. I blocked away the horrific images of their mangled body's. So much was dwelling inside me: fear, pain, grief, but I don't let myself feel it. I don't feel anything.

Four days after the funeral, they came for him. Three police officials. They told him to gather his things and to come with them, that he was going to live with Jenna Sommers, our mom's sister. I felt a small sensation of relief that Jeremy would be okay. There's no way I could support my 16 year old brother, and Jenna would take care of him, help him through this. But when they handed me a crisp piece of official parchment, my chest tightened.

"Ms. Gilbert, due to recent events and your eligible age of 18 years, you will be sold to the highest bidder on January 20," the buffest officer tells me, as I squeeze the letter in my hand. He doesn't need to say anymore, I understand. A vampire will _buy_ me. And I will die. Because they are heartless creatures and a human is merely a food source.

"What?! No! Take me!" Jeremy screams at the large men.

"You know the rules, boy. You are not of age and only one the household must go," the officer replies, keeping his tone neutral.

"Time to leave," the officers grab Jeremy's arms as he runs towards me. He looks afraid, horrified and there's nothing I can do.

"I'll be okay, Jer," I lie, trying to smile but coming out as a grimace instead. He fights with all his might against the officers, and all of a sudden droops. They must have tasered him. I watch as they drag his body and his few possessions to the silver car, and drive far away, leaving me utterly alone.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and review because opinions are IMPORTANT:) **

**Until next chapter:)**


End file.
